


4 different stories prove who's dominant

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is fictional (some of it check end notes for links to see whats real)</p>
    </blockquote>





	4 different stories prove who's dominant

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional (some of it check end notes for links to see whats real)

I. Aleks is a serious person,that's no news. Everyone knows he's a serious guy but with Edin, with Edin its different. He does something to aleks only he can do. He makes him smile and do anything dzeko decides he wants Aleksandar to do. Like for example, last year around this time of year He had to go into filming For the city YouTube account...he had to sing some Christmas Carols or whatever they're called. Aleks doesn't sing. When he got there edin was there, his arms folded in front of his chest Laughing about something someone had said. Aleks sang what he had to sing with some giggles coming from the side here and there. He only heard Edin's. After that they were clear to go, or kolarov was. when he was ready to go edin called out "where are you going?" kolarav turned around "home...i think" Edin was standing where aleks was previously standing when he was filmind the video, dseko smiled at him a small smile hardly noticeable "stay, i stay for you now you stay" he licked his lip raising his eyebrows as if thinking "for me". there wasnt much need for aleks to answer when they both knew the answer. they started filming when aleks took a seat on a blue chair, baby blue.he was trying to decide if he should take his phone out, which he did. he went through his messsages and email, peeking from his phone to look at edin whenever he laughed he even snuck a picture of Edin Laughing. he doesn know about that picture yet, yet.

II. Aleks was woken up by a message well his alarm rang before he got the message but he only was woken up completely by the message and of course it had to be from Edin 'hey mate dont forget we have to go to the dog guides event today!' and then 'WAKE YOUR ASS UP!' and one more (this one was the one that made him get up physically ' i know you dont like dogs i will not wait for you and leave you to enter alone and make the dogs attack you' Kolarov rolled his eyes at that and answered 'im up' then the routine started. eat, watch the recent game, then shower and then get ready. He got there a few minutes late (maybe he shouldnt have watched the entire 90 minutes of the game), Dzeko was waiting for him in his own car and got out as soon as he saw his car arrived. when kolarov got inside his 'mate' was waiting inside already greeting people. Once they got to were the event was being held they greeted the winners and the people incharge of the guide dog event and spoke and all that fun stuff. But then the male that was speaking had everyone put on blind folds to prove that dogs did do their jobs correctly or for fun. Kolarov wasnt the biggest dog lover and so when the male said that Edin and Kolarov should try he rejected politely but then after Edin had tried he looked at Alesk with a look that made Kolarov get up, put a blindfold on and then walk the dog with the blindfold on. After they took a picture with the children and the dog, Kolarov looked at Dzeko from the corner of his eye when he saw him smiling then turned completely to look at Edin better, without realizing it that was until he got home and saw the video. he's pretty sure no one noticed.

III. The idea sounded pretty stupid to him when chappy told him but it was for the city fans (it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Dzeko was going to be there) so he said yes like he had a choice. He got to the building with the help of his GPS (the one jesus had given him because he thought it would be funny since Kolarov was always late....ha...ha....ha...hilarious) inserting the adress chappy sent him the day before. When he got there Edin was waiting in his car on his phone the early sun hit him so perfectly on his face it almost made him look like an angel -kolarov was not staring-. Edin looked over giving Alesk a small smlie raising his eyebrows -in the most adorable way, not that Kolaro noticed- taking the keys out and getting out locking his car as he did so. Kolarov did the same following behind him waiting a few seconds so it wouldnt seem lik- he wasnt really sure why but they did that, he thought it was what you do, never really puttting any thoughts about it. He shook hands greeting everyone joking about how early it was. Taking his clothe he went and changed, he was use to changing in front of everyone so he changed there even though felt like someone was staring (probably his mind playing tricks on him...wouldnt be the first time) he also put his gloves on the got in the ring. They started with the filming wich wasnt hard for him at all since all he had to do was stand there and look mean...he looked natural. He couldnt help but chuckle when Dzeko was doing his part and admiring his acting talent that and his but-. When they were done with the filming Kolarov glanced at Dzeko before he walked down the stare gaining him a wink from Edin. He thanked everyone and they returned the gesture then he left, after changing of course.

 

IV. Edin was walking behind Alesk -not checking out his butt of course- but in the process of starin noticing he wasn't wearing any gloves or a hat and it was freezing outside. "Where are your gloves and hat" Kolarov turned around, he was walking down the tunnel ready to go to training until he heard Edin's voice "Uh....i- dont need them" spoke Alesk "you will get sick and then neither of us will play, come on" said Edin gesturing towards the locker room lettting Alesk lead the way. As soon as they entered Alesk made his way to his locker looking for what Edin insisted he wore, but he didnt find them. Kolarov let out a sigh giving up on looking in the same place over and over again "nothing" he turned around looking at Dzeko who was standing a few feets back raising his eyebrows at Kolarov then heading towards his locker looking to see if he had his gloves or hat in there...he didnt. "its ok i wont get sick" Edin closed his locker and walked towards him stepping right infron of him - Kolarov's heart wasnt beating a rapid pace no not at all- he placed his hand on the zipper of Alesk's Jacket zipping all the way up then stopping looking at his hands realising a soft chuckle the looking at Alesk "duh" he said taking his own gloves off then reaching for the other men's wrist until he had his hand in his own, carefully placing the first glove on while Kolarov just stood therer letting him do whatever he wants becuase thats how its always been, Edin is the dominant one in their friendship. then he took his other hand repeating the action he had done a few seconds earlier. "there, good yes?" Kolarov looked up at him "you dont have to" Dzeko smiled at him "i know" then he stopped reaching for his own head and taking his hat off then putting it on Kolarov pulling him a little towards him as he did so "ok?" Kolarov just nodded earning him a smile from the beautiful men before him. Edin still had his hands on his hat but they were slowly slipping down now holding Kolarov's face his thumb on his cheek and the rest on Alesk's neck Kolarov closed his eyes Dzeko smiled because Alesk was so beautiful and he didnt really know it, any chance he got he would stare at the serbian beauty -correction the serbian king. then he pulled closer then before with such gentelness until their nose rubbed agaisnt eachother and yea Edin had to lean down a little making his back ache a bit but for th-his serbian king anything and everything was worth a little pain. Kolarov wasnt the most patient person on the planet so yes when Edin didnt kiss him he let out a groan making the man city number 10 chuckle and finally he kissed him he kissed his mate his number 1 the person he thinks about before he goes to bed. Kolarov wrapped his arms around the taller men pulling him even closer and slipping his hand under his shirt letting out a groan realizing he couldnt feel the beautiful white skin because of the gloves so he took them off. 'EH dont- no youve got training" said Dzeko once he pulled of from the kiss he waited for so long, they both wanted for so long. Kolarov groaned again. "they wont notice" Edin laughed "im not going anywhere...ill be waiting for you" kissing him again then bending down to pick up the gloves, putting them on Alesk again. "Go make me proud" he giggled as they walked out on to the field "anything" said Alesk looking back at Edin giving him a smile and running towards his teammates. He would do anything for Edin, he is the dominant one in their relationship..its all he wants a relationship with him and to make him happy at all times. He's doing good so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link if you want to hear kolarav sing : http://youtu.be/Kur5sS3EWQs?list=PLp_A7BZlpSOfgh94JUztISsXcxGziNijV  
> And here is this http://youtu.be/Hz7auFyCVtY  
> i tried to write based on events that did happened just to make your heart fill with fluff (i hope it works) and to make it seem reeal, the ship.
> 
> also i wrote some of this on my phone so im sorry for any errors or misspelled names (autocorrect) i didnt proof read or anything so i hope i didnt make any. everything is fictional as far as i know. ;) hehe.  
> i hope you enjoyed as much as i did writing it!


End file.
